Confessions of a Teenage Redhead
by loopdeedoo
Summary: Ginny journals her way through her sixth year, filled with friends, fun and humor, a relapse of her crush on Harry...and a new student that threatens it all. Written in diary form.
1. Chapter 1

**January 1, 6:10 pm**

Hello. Ginny speaking. Mum sent me a diary! Can you believe it? A _diary_! She said I needed to record my thoughts and, more importantly, my feelings, at this 'emotionally unstable point in my life'. Thanks, Mom. It really helps to know your mother thinks you're emotionally unstable. Do you know what kind of trouble this diary could potentially brew? What if Fred and George found out? That would be the end of Ginny as we know her. Did Mum really know she was risking all that, giving this book to me?

But anyway, she said the perfect time to start writing would be at the beginning of the year. She told me my New Year's resolution should be to write in this faithfully until…Well, you get the point. Can resolutions be forced on people like that? I thought that _I_ was supposed to make my own resolutions. But whatever. Like I had any resolutions, anyway.

But I really should be going, I'm starving, so…until we meet again.

**January 1, 9:44 pm **

Well, I'm back. Looks like I might actually keep my assigned New Year's resolution. Normally, in this situation (the resolution, I mean) I would _not_ keep it, just to spite that person for their incredible inconsideration, but… I kind of enjoy it. I like the idea of recording my life, even if it is completely monotonous. Which, of course, it is.

Dean is normal again, I've decided. He talks to me now, instead of keeping the stony silence that occupied the month or so after The Breakup. It deserves capital letters. You should've seen his face. If I wasn't so scared he was going to curse me into oblivion, it would've been funny. The scene went like this:

"Dean," I said, "d'you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, Sweet Pea," he replied. That was another thing I hated. He always called me "Sweet Pea." 

So we left. Dean obviously thought I wanted to snog, so that's exactly what he tried to do as soon as we were a proper distance away. I gently—gently!—pushed him away. That's when his face started to turn ugly.

"Oh," he said, followed by a couple of words I will not repeat. Quite angrily, I might add. I didn't understand it. It was a totally un-Dean-like thing to do. He's usually very good-natured. But back to the story. "You're going to break up with me."

Then I thought it was time to be frank. Mis-take!

"Yeah," I said bluntly and obviously, just like that character Captain Jack Sparrow does when he pretends to say he's been plotting against the almighty-hot Will Turner all this time. (That's the only Muggle movie I've seen, but it's fantastic.)

"Why?" Dean practically shouted. I took a step backward. Yikes.

"Because, well, you and I aren't really meant to be," I said quickly, trying to get all the lines out I'd been practicing after hearing too many "Sweet Pea"-s. But that's not the only reason, you know. I just didn't like him. Like that, I mean. And that's exactly what I told him. Didn't really improve his mood.

"But…but I was so nice to you!" He had stopped being angry; now he looked like a lost puppy. I would've apologized then and there if I wasn't completely immune to that sort of thing. At one point in his life, Ron went through a stage where if he didn't get something he wanted, he would put on a puppy face. It was pretty good, too. And it worked on Dad for the first few times, believe me. But then Ron realized it didn't work anymore, and he stopped doing it.

But Dean's face was genuine. I felt a small twinge of guilt, but it didn't stop me from saying,

"I'm really sorry, Dean, but it's over."

And then I turned before I could take back anything and walked away.

But I'm really tired right now, and I'm going to bed.

**January 2, 3:03 am**

No, I do not normally get up this early.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I had to pee, and when I got back in bed, I couldn't go back to sleep.

Which is why I'm sitting in my bed and writing in here. I'm hoping that, after a lot of exhilarating writing (sarcasm), that I'll be able to go back to sleep.

So…

Top Ten Most Interesting News Items in the World of Ginny

10. At the New Year's party in Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Ron smuggled in Firewhisky. While I only tasted a bit (Let me tell you: that stuff is absolutely nasty. Never, ever drink it.), a bunch of other people got pretty tipsy. It was kind of amusing, but that was before Professor McGonagall came in. I don't know if she saw them drunk before Hermione put a quick Sobering Charm on the room, but … Well, she told us all to go to bed.

9. I'm playing Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team! I couldn't believe I made it. Okay, that's a lie. I was going to pummel Harry (who's now Captain) if I didn't make it, because I was clearly the best out of everyone who tried out. No competition. Not to be cocky, or anything.

8. Today, at lunch, Ron spilled pumpkin juice all down his front. Although I pity him because I've been in that same exact situation multiple times (and many worse ones, too), it was funny seeing his face—and ears—turn the red only a Weasley can produce.

7. During Potions with the Slytherins a couple days ago, I accidentally (sarcasm) spilled Funguscide Potion all over Pansy Parkinson's little sister, Floressa. Oops. She sprouted mushrooms all over her arm. And I didn't even get detention! Only twenty points from Gryffindor. I must say, I can be an excellent actress when I want to. Though the reason that I didn't get detention was probably Snape's dislike of Floressa.

6. I got an O on my Transfiguration essay!

5. Dean showed me his Muggle camera! (Proof that he's back to normal.) It's really cool. I took a picture of him. He told me he'd get it developed soon.

4. There was a gigantic snowball fight yesterday morning. It was sooo much fun! The whole of Gryffindor House was down there on the grounds. I bewitched all mine to be "seeker" snowballs, so I didn't miss once! I let everyone think that it was on account of my extraordinary aim. Then everyone wanted me on their team.

3. Neville asked me out. I turned him down. Poor kid. Now he blushes every time I'm in his presence.

2. I don't have classes today! Yay for Saturdays!

And the # 1 most interesting thing that happened to me lately:

1. I think I'm in love with Harry again.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 2, 10:35 am**

I got a good night's sleep, despite the little bathroom-then-insomnia episode.

But back to the most pressing issue I mentioned earlier this morning.

Harry is… well, very attractive.

But that's not the only reason I like him, really. I shall make a list to illustrate this.

Top Ten Reasons Why I Have Once Again Fallen for the Boy Who Lived

10. He is very smart. This, I think, has always been overshadowed by Hermione's intelligence. But he truly is.

9. He is extremely good at Quidditch. He is the best Seeker Hogwarts has seen in who knows how long. He's even better than my brother Charlie, which is most definitely saying something.

8. He has become VERY good looking. As in, extremely good looking. As in _hot_. As in he's the guy that all the girls (including those who are dating someone else) sort of have a small crush on.

7. He's a loyal friend.

6. He's funny.

5. He's very righteous. He didn't waver in his story at all when Voldemort came back. He doesn't like being interviewed and doesn't look for fame and publicity.

4. Speaking of Voldemort, he happens to have fought him.

3. Many times more than once.

2. In one of which he saved my life.

And the # 1 reason why I have once again fallen for the Boy Who Lived:

1. Because, well… he's Harry.

But he doesn't like me, though. Sigh. If only I wasn't his best friend's little sister. That's all he could possibly think of me as. If only, if only, if only…

Alright. I'm going to snap out of this deep blue funk.

**January 2, 10:40 am**

Okay, I'm out. I think.

**January 2, 11:07 pm**

Nothing really exciting happened today, unless you count my little revelation about Harry (which, technically, WAS today. Very early in the morning today, but it was today.) Anyway, since I would probably put you to sleep if I described my day in full detail, I'm going to talk about my friends in turn.

Best friend: Chloe O'Ryan. She is the awesomest person ever!

Appearance-

Hair: Dirty blonde/Light brown with lots of blonde highlights (lucky!). Very thick, too.

Eyes: Blue. They're big, like a baby doll's. Or so I've heard. I've never actually owned a baby doll. But apparently they have big eyes.

Face: (aside from the eyes) Nose- it's one of those cute little upturned noses. Chloe hates it. She says it keeps people from taking her seriously, which is somewhat true. She also says that it causes people to subconsciously think of her as younger than she is, namely boys (which, she says, is the reason none of them ever think to ask her out.)

Body: Short. The same height as me. 

Personality- When Chloe and I first became friends, we decided right then and there that we were "kindred spirits" (her wording) because we're so alike. She's feisty and stubborn, but also funny and nice. And sarcastic. (Are we noticing patterns, here, everyone?)

Talents: Athletic (like me!), smart (like me!), artistic (Okay, I admit, I'm not artistic. Like, at all. You should've seen some of my diagrams for classes! They looked like a four-year-old drew them. And let's just leave it at that.). She's also oddly able to coax information out of anyone. This is why I can never keep a secret from her.

Okay, there is no WAY I'm going to go through that little format with every one of my friends right now (that took entirely too long) so I'll just do one friend per day.

Harry interaction of the day: Not much. He and Ron had some really big project for Professor McGonagall which they had left until the Saturday before the Monday it was due (I never would have guessed they were such procrastinators! Coughsarcasm!cough) so they spent most of the day either in the library or in the common room with books stacked up all around them.

**January 3, 3:10 am**

Well, Chloe knows.

She could totally tell something was up. We were having our Saturday night sleepover, as is custom (we share dorms, but during the week we don't usually stay up too late talking unless something comes up and we feel we must discuss it immediately) and about an hour or two into our conversation she goes,

"Look, Ginny, are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

That totally caught me off guard.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You've been acting weird all day. Do you like someone?"

"No," I said quickly. Too quickly, it turns out.

"A-ha!" Chloe exclaimed (almost loudly enough that I was afraid our other two roommates, Claire and Ella, would wake up). "I knew it! Who is it? Tell me!"

I surrendered. I knew from many past experiences that it was no use keeping something from Chloe O'Ryan. She was bound to get it out of you sooner or later. I figured it was better sooner.

"Harry," I muttered. That set her off.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it!" she said excitedly. She knew, it turns out, a lot longer than I did.

"I suspected," she explained, "ever since you kept talking about that time when he told you that you were one of the best Chasers he'd seen. Initially I thought it was just to make me jealous—" (Chloe didn't make the Quidditch team; she was my alternate) "—but then I thought, 'What if she _does_ like him?' And I was right!"

Chloe kept up a constant stream of babbling for the next twenty minutes or so, for the better part of which I completely tuned her out. I _did_ hear her mention, however, how she wants to devise a plan which will force Harry to fall in love with me. I sort of smiled and nodded to satisfy her, but I doubt any plan short of a very powerful love potion will make _that_ happen. Anyway, now she's asleep. I stayed up just to write this down. So good night.

**January 3, 5:05 pm**

I'm sitting in the common room. It's probably a little dicey being out here with something as sacred and personal as this journal, but I figured I'd risk it. Besides, Ron isn't even in here, and he's the only one who'd ever nose into something like this.

Harry and Hermione are sitting in the corner of the room. I'm so jealous of Hermione. She gets to spend most of her waking moments with Harry. Not that it matters like that to _her_, since she obviously likes Ron (something that both puzzles and disturbs me).

I think I'll go and join them. My mistake last time I had a crush on Harry was that I was deathly shy around him. This time, he'd better watch out. The REAL Ginny's coming through!


End file.
